Chance, a CSI fanfic
by BrD
Summary: Will Sara give Grissom one more chance? ONE SHOT, GSR. My first fanfic ever. Reviews, comments, criticism: everything is more than welcome! Thanks for reading.


Since I didn't have a betareader, all the mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything or anyone, unfortunately.

Feel free to give me some tips, or other comments. Enjoy.

* * *

There she stood in the hallway, again. Close to an office, his office. The office of her appreciated supervisor who had always been more to her than just her supervisor. She had never felt this feelings for someone before, but unfortunatly he didn't feel the same for her.

Well, that's how Sara interpreted the rejection she got approximately three years ago. It wasn't only that rejection though, there was so much more. She had always believed there was some kind of connection between them, chemistry. But since it needed a lab explosion to get a simple 'honey' passed his lips she realised there was no point in trying. She just tried to leave it alone, get along with her life. That wasn't as simple as it sounded.

Now she's standing here again, wanting him to have dinner with her or just to go out with her. All those years she couldn't get him out of her head and she kept wondering what could be wrong with her. _Is it my behaviour? Is it because of my past? Maybe he just doesn't like me? _Her thoughts wander from one to another when suddenly her thoughts are disturbed by a calm voice. "Sara?" Sara hadn't see this coming so she startles when she hears his voice. She actually likes his voice, not seductive, but surely attractive in a way. When she looks at him, her eyes meet his and warmth fills her body.

"What's the matter?" he asks with his careful voice which she has heard so many times before.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a case."

"Oh well, you looked really puzzled you know?"

_Yeah, strange huh? A guy who can make my heart beat faster has been confusing me for about three years now, not to mention the years before that._

"It's nothing, really." She assures him, wishing she just went home instead of waiting in front of his office.

"Okay, if you say so." He looks at her with a soft gaze, Sara can't help it but she wants to touch him desperately.

"I think I should go now." She mumbles softly. Grissom nods and looks at her one more time.

There was a hush.

"Night Sara."

"Night Grissom." She says as she slowly turns around heading for the exit.

_What's wrong with you, you moron. You know it was more than just the case, don't deny it._

Sighing he walks in his office, takes a seat and does nothing but stare in the vacuum. He knows Sara has feelings for him, the whole lab knows. Greg keeps telling him that he should go for it because she's a 'hottie', but something restrains him from doing that. He's afraid he'll disappoint her, that he can't be the one she wants him to be. He just can't show her his feelings, that would make him so vulnerable, he doesn't like being vulnerable.

_Is it fear?_ Yes, it is fear indeed, he admits to himself. When he said this to himself, he realised he had to face his fear, to stand up to this particular fear. Resolute he stood up and left his office. He bumped into Catherine who gave him an astonished look.

"What on earth can make you leave in a hurry like this?"

"Not something, but someone." He responds in his haste. Before Catherine can ask further he has dissappeared already. "God bless the day he acts like a normal human being."

_Why couldn't you just tell him? Is it that difficult Sidle? You never have problems with saying things that are on your mind, what's the reason you do have them now?_

Her own thoughts are driving her crazy because she doesn't know the answers at all those questions. She tries to divert the attention from her wandering mind by reading a book, watching tv, it's all in vain. Decided to go out for a walk she puts on her jacket and walks to the door. As if it had to be this way, Grissom has just arrived at her house. Now lost in thought, doubting if he should ring or not.

When Sara leaves her house and shuts the door behind her, she catches sight of Grissom. Slowly she walks towards the car, lighted by a lamp-post.

The sound of someone knocking on his car window gets him out of his thoughts and when he looks up, he sees the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen in his entire life. He turns down the window and he wants to touch Sara's cheek, lighted by the light from the lamp-post and the moon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" She smiles.

"Can you give me one more chance, if I promise you I won't screw up this time?" After these words he looks at her, captured in her gaze.

"Hmm, I think I can live with that." She says softly, almost in a whisper.

Grissom, overcoming his fear, moves his hand closely to her face and touches her cheek softly. When she doesn't shrink back he knows she really wants to give him another chance. Sara bends forward and reduces the distance between their faces.

"Thank you." Grissom whispers when he's caressing her skin gently.

"Enough said."

Before Grissom even knows it himself he feels Sara's soft lips on his lips, his fantasy becomes reality. How many times did he fantasise about this, kissing the lovely brunette. How desperately he wanted to taste her sweet lips, to feel her skin against his.

"Don't you dare screwing up again." She mumbles with her lips against Grissom's.

_Fear is only as deep as the mind allows._


End file.
